Pave No More
Paisley Paver (waking up in bondage): Oh...where am I? I was in the middle of my duty and-- hey! What's going on? Why am I all tied up? Kimberly AJ (me): Because your so-called ambition of paving is disturbing nature. Not only did you call animals a nuisance, you complained that their home is dirty. But that's not nice to say it, you nature-hater, your words are negative! The bears, elephants and porcupine are innocent they live in a home as they please! Shiny Luminous: Kimberly's right. I love nature and I used my Heartiel Action to stop you for their sake. Are you Emissaries of Light ready to teach her a lesson? Cure Black: You bet, Luminous, I love nature too. Black Thunder! (Paisley screaming as she gets zapped) Cure White: A pail of mud can make her get used to nature. *tosses mud from the pail she carries* Faces up! Kimberly AJ: You see, Paisley? When Martin Kratt says sometimes you get messy, he really means sometimes, so don't you dare deny it. :My God told His people to respect the Earth :Preserving the animals and their natural habitats :I don't want you paving where the animals live in :You will end up being punished by cats :So I say pave no more Pikachu: Piiiikaa....*cheeks charging and Thunderbolt*....CHUUUUUU! BesuBesu: Try to mess with the animals, aren't you, newbie? *she whips Paisley* (Paisley cries out in pain) AJ :When you come into a natural habitat :You shan't use some negative words at all :Trees are so prefect in their own positions :Every type will remain standing tall :Also elephants, and I mean Asian elephants :Need to be suited by kindness :What you were trying to do would make a deliberate mess :So pave no more Paisley: But, it's my job... Fluttershy: Which for the sake of the animals I love is clearly forbidden. Meowth: You've got that right, gal. *extends his claws* Fury Swipes, Meowth style! *starts ripping Paisley's clothing one swipe each* Cure Black: 1! (Paisley gasps) Cure White: 2! Shiny Luminous: 3! Cure Bloom: 4! Cure Eaglet: 5! Cure Dream: 6! Cure Rouge: 7! Cure Lemonade: 8! Cure Mint: 9! Cure Aqua: 10! Milky Rose: 11! Cure Peach: 12! Cure Berry: 13! Cure Pine: 14! Cure Passion: 15! Cure Blossom: 16! Cure Marine: 17! Cure Sunshine: 18! Cure Moonlight: 19! Cure Melody: 20! Cure Rhythm: 21! Cure Beat: 22! Cure Muse: 23! Cure Happy: 24! Cure Sunny: 25! Cure Peace: 26! (Paisley: Oh, no!) Cure March: 27! (Paisley: My clothes!) Cure Beauty: 28! (Paisley: My beautiful clothes!) Cure Echo: 29! Cure Heart: 30! Cure Diamond: 31! Cure Rosetta: 32! Cure Sword: 33! Cure Ace: 34! Cure Lovely: 35! Cure Princess: 36! Cure Honey: 37! Cure Fortune: 38! Cure Flora: 39! Cure Mermaid: 40! Cure Twinkle: 41! Cure Scarlet: 42! Cure Miracle: 43! Cure Magical: 44! Cure Felice: 45! Cure Whip: 46! Cure Custard: 47! Cure Gelato: 48! Cure Macaron: 49! Cure Chocolat: 50! Cure Parfait: 51! Cure Yell: 52! Cure Ange: 53! Cure Etoile: 54! Paisley (crying in pain): No! First my clothes, now my skin! Cure Black: That's what you get for denying nature. Pretty Cure All Stars: Justice by Pretty Cure All Stars! Cure Peach: Everybody gets their happiness by having the love of nature, because I'm one of many who does. Cure Heart: Before you keep refusing, you shall take a piece of my heart. Feel the Doki-Doki! AJ :Nature is a wondrous thing and I thank God for that :The beautiful looks of flowers, butterflies :And other wild spots in a natural habitat :Don't call it yucky because it sounds negative :Just get used to the nature everybody loves :It's all the love we can give Category:Wild Kratts Category:Pretty Cure Category:Videos featuring Kimberly Jordan Category:English animated Category:Crossovers Category:Songs